


Raveled Sleeve of Care

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Liam loves naps, but someone has to wake him up eventually.





	Raveled Sleeve of Care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter. Thanks also to my lovely shame pit companion.

When it comes to claiming the Talks Machina couch, Liam is the undisputed nap champion, even if some days it is a hotly contested race as to who can get there first when more than one of them have a precious few obligation-free minutes. Liam supposes he could care about the “nerd dad naptime” jokes or the occasional picture on Twitter, but, well, he’s too goddamn tired to care most of the time -- hell, they all are since they started burning the candle at both ends with a blowtorch by trying to fit all of the new things they’re doing on top of their existing lives. Plus, he knows that couch has seen way more action than him curled up on it cuddling a Keyleth bear, and he’ll remind certain parties of that if he has to -- but only if he has to. Naps are fantastic, and he’ll take them when he can.

It’s thus completely unsurprising to Sam that when he gets out of the panel he’s on and checks his phone, he’s got a text from Liam saying _Went back to the room to crash for a few before the next thing._ Sam responds with, _How did you manage to find time to take a nap THIS weekend?!_ but of course gets no reply.

Matt catches up with Sam, having finally managed to wade through all the people who just want to ask him one little question or tell him one little anecdote. “Are you meeting the rest of us for dinner tonight?” he asks.

“That was the plan,” Sam says. “I’ll make sure Liam’s there, too. I need to go get something from the room first, though.”

Matt asks, “Is it a costume? Because we’d kinda like to be low profile at dinner tonight if possible.”

Sam laughs. “I’m saving that for the live show tomorrow. You know that.”

Matt laughs. “Okay. Just don’t be late. You know how busy everything gets, and we’ve all got other stuff going on this evening.”

Sam manages to swim upstream through the crowds with a minimum of hassle and get back to the hotel room he’s sharing with Liam for the weekend. The room’s dark when he opens the door, so he flips on the light near the bathroom just so that he doesn’t trip over an unexpected piece of furniture or luggage on his way towards the bed.

Liam’s curled on his side away from the door, everything on but his shoes, eyes closed, breathing slow, his normally expressive face completely placid. He’s got one arm flopped against his side and the other one under his pillowed head and yet also outstretched like an invitation. If he’s heard Sam come in, he certainly hasn’t reacted yet.

Sam can be loud, but he also knows how to stay quiet, and he carefully and gently sits down on the bed next to Liam with the long practice of someone who has learned how not to disturb a sleeping child. He slips off his shoes, checks the time on his phone, sets an alarm just in case, and then sets it on the nightstand before shifting to lie down on the bed next to Liam, who twitches a little but doesn’t quite seem to wake.

Lying there in the quiet darkness, listening to Liam’s even breathing, Sam briefly ponders surrendering to sleep himself, but he’s not quite tired right now, and private time with Liam is far more rare than the opportunity for naps, so he’d be a fool to not attempt to take advantage of this opportunity.

Sam just drapes an arm around Liam at first, pulling him closer so that Liam’s back is pressed against his front. Liam shifts a little but settles back down against Sam, and his eyes stay closed even when Sam presses soft kisses along the side of Liam’s face, even when Sam gently pets Liam’s chest, even when Sam presses his own body closer, although he does sigh contentedly at the last and wriggle a little in Sam’s arms. Sam holds Liam close, idly kissing and caressing him, enjoying the warm weight of Liam pressed against his front, until he realizes that they really should be getting up soon.

“Hey,” Sam says softly in Liam’s available ear. “Sleeping Beauty. It’s almost time for dinner. You should probably wake up.”

Liam squirms and mutters something unintelligible into the pillow.

“Hm?” Sam asks, stroking his hand down Liam’s chest and kissing the back of Liam’s neck.

Liam lifts his head about a centimeter and says, “Doesn’t Sleeping Beauty get woken up with a proper kiss?”

“All you had to do was say so,” Sam says, sitting up a little. He puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder and gently rolls him onto his back before leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. “Better?” he asks.

“Mm...still sleepy,” Liam says. “You’d better try again.”

Sam kisses Liam again, more lingeringly but still gently. “How about now?”

“Third time’s a charm?” Liam asks with a slow smirk spreading across his face.

“I’m beginning to suspect ulterior motives here,” Sam says. This time the kiss is more insistent; Liam opens his mouth against Sam’s and their tongues tangle for a while as Liam slides a hand up to rest on the back of Sam’s neck.

“Awake now?” Sam asks when they part, both of them breathing a little more quickly. He places his hand back on Liam’s chest and begins petting him again slowly.

“Parts of me are,” Liam says.

Sam slides his hand lower. “Indeed,” he says, and leans back down to kiss Liam again while flattening his hand against the shape of Liam’s erection through his jeans. Liam moans into Sam’s mouth, lifting his hips to push against Sam’s hand.

“How much time do we have?” Liam asks the next time they come up for air and as he feels Sam start to unbutton his jeans.

“I set an alarm for once,” Sam says. “But…” and he cranes his head to look at the crappy clock radio on the nightstand, “Not as much time as it would take for us to engage in thorough debauchery, but if we go at it like horny teenagers on a first date we probably won’t be late.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” Liam says, wriggling out of his jeans and underwear with Sam’s assistance.

“You know I’m always up for a challenge,” Sam says as he slides down the bed.

“You’re certainly always up to someth -- oh fuck, Sam,” Liam says, his sentence rapidly descending into incoherence as Sam lowers his mouth onto Liam’s cock.

Sam knows Liam’s body about as well as Liam himself does -- probably better in some aspects, since the last time Liam was able to suck his own cock was when he was still a gymnastically-inclined teenager several decades ago. Sam devotes himself to getting Liam off with an intensity that’s the complete opposite of the gentle langor with which he awakened him, taking Liam’s cock deep into his mouth, moving hard and fast, using all of the tricks with his tongue and fingers that he’s learned Liam enjoys the most from their years together. Before he can barely register a thought, Liam’s gone from half awake and half aroused to having his hands tangled in Sam’s hair and thrusting hard into Sam’s mouth, and it only seems like another second before he’s biting back a shout and coming hard down Sam’s throat.

“Was that a proper kiss?” Sam asks breathily and a little hoarsely.

“A decidedly improper one,” Liam says, also breathily. “Come here. Let’s see if we have time for me to do improper things to you too.”

Sam slides up the bed and flops down on his side next to Liam; Liam reaches a hand down and frees Sam’s cock from his pants, wrapping one hand around it and stroking rapidly. He reaches his other hand up to pull Sam’s head down so that they can kiss again, and there’s nothing sweet or sleepy about this one, nor is there in the frantic strokes that Liam’s providing. Sam thrusts vigorously against Liam’s hand, gasping muffled curses into Liam’s neck when he’s not moaning them into Liam’s mouth, and before long he comes with a full body shudder all over Liam’s fingers.

Liam’s lifting his wet fingers to his mouth to ostentatiously lick them clean in the way that always makes Sam’s cock twitch when the alarm on Sam’s phone sounds, startling them both.

“Well, that could have been worse timing,” Sam says, rolling over to silence his phone.

“Horny teenage speed for the win,” Liam says, settling for wiping his hand on the sheets. “Although now I want to go back to sleep again,” he says, stretching and yawning a little.

“The night is young, even if we aren’t quite so much anymore,” Sam says. “We’ll have time for sleeping later. Or...not sleeping, as the case may be.”

“Sounds good to me,” Liam says, stretching again before he rolls out of bed. “C’mon, let’s make ourselves presentable. I’m pretty sure I’ve got bedhead and you’ve got we-just-fucked hair.”

Sam just laughs but reaches up and attempts to smooth his hair. “Yeah, I told Matt I had to get something from the room after our panel. Pretty sure he doesn’t need to know it was you.”

“It’s not inaccurate,” Liam says, rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom sink to wash his hands. “You did get me off, after all,” he says with a cat like grin.

Sam just laughs. “C’mon, nap champion. We don’t want to be late after I went to all that trouble to wake you up.”

“You can trouble me any time,” Liam says, drying his hands and attempting to fix his hair.

“Promise?” Sam says, tucking his phone and keycard back into his pockets.

“Promise,” Liam says as they head out the door.


End file.
